Crash You Me At Six
by of-mice-and-steph
Summary: Scarlett Jones helps out at the scene of a crash, the man driving the car later contacts her to give his thanks, but she doesn't know that he is the front man of her favourite band.
1. Chapter 1

I was woken at 3am by a loud crash outside my bedroom window. I get up to see what's going on and when I look out the window I freeze. From shock, and horror, because outside my window is a mangled car, wrapped around a tree. About 3 metres from the car is a body, and a pool of blood. I grab my phone and run outside, while dialling triple 0.

"Hello, police, fire or ambulance?" the women on the other end of the phone asked cheerfully?

"Um, I don't know. There's been a car accident outside my house…" I spoke hurriedly while still staring in horror at the scene in front of me.

"Okay, calm down, we'll send them all. Can you please tell me where you are, and I will transfer you to the ambulance, to discuss the people involved in the accident."

I took a deep breath and calmed my voice. "I am at 23 Fisher Street, in Belmont." This time I spoke slower, and more calmly.

"Thank you, they are on their way. I will transfer you to the ambulance, so you can explain the extent of the injuries, briefly." And the line went dead. I waited about 10 seconds before someone spoke, this time more urgently than the other person.

"Hello, can you please describe to me, what the scene is like?" this time a males voice asked.

"Um, the car is wrapped around a tree, but the driver isn't in the car, he is about three metres ahead of the car on the pavement," my voice cracked slightly as I said the last bit. I walked over to the man on the floor and saw a huge gash on his head, blood surrounding him. I carefully picked up his wrist and checked for a pulse. "But he has a slight pulse and is breathing," I said quietly down the phone.

"Okay, now can you tell me, is there anyone else in the car?" I walked over to the heap of metal that was hugging the tree and carefully peered into it. There was nobody else there.

"There is no one else in the car," but as I said it, a though popped into my head, if the driver had managed to fly out of the car, maybe his passenger did too? So I quickly looked around the area of the crash and saw nothing. There was no one else there, but people had started crowding, none of them made any move to help anyone, and most of them seemed to be taking photos and videos of the scene.

"Is there any chance that a passenger may also have ended up outside the car?" the man questioned, as I did another quick scan of the area.

"No, I checked. There was no passengers," I spoke through a yawn, I was really tired. Why did this have to happen at 3 am?

Not long after my conversation with the man on the phone, the police and ambulance arrived, I was standing next to the man, making sure he stayed alive, and as they approached I quickly moved away. A police officer was searching the scene, and inspecting the car, while another walked over to me slowly. I knew he wanted to ask me questions, and I was tired, I just wanted to go back to my warm bed. I hadn't gotten dressed when I came out side, so I was in boxers and a singlet, and it was freezing outside!

"Hello, I would like to ask you some questions," the police officer stated.

"Sure, whatever," I mumbled rudely.

"Where were you when the accident occurred?" he asked, ignoring my rudeness, I wasn't a morning person, if I was woken up.

"I was in bed. Sleeping, because that's generally what you do at 3 in the morning," I spat. I was getting ruder, and ruder, but the officer didn't seem to mind. He just kept asking questions.

"Okay and why are you at the scene of the accident?" he spoke calmly, still ignoring my rudeness.

"because it happened right outside of my house, and it woke me up. I'm not a horrible person, I knew someone would need help, so I came outside into the freezing cold and called triple 0." I said rubbing my eyes and yawning. "I'm sorry, I'm not normally this rude, I'm tired and cold, and I am not really thinking that well. Sorry," I mumbled slowly, trying to keep my eyes open.

"That's perfectly alright; I'm almost done with my questions, just one more okay?" I nodded and he continued to speak "do you live on your own? Or are you living with someone?" his question caught me off guard. I don't know why, it just did.

"I—I live with my parents," I managed to get out and the officer just nodded and said I could leave. I stayed out in the cold until everyone left, which wasn't until about 6am.

When I finally went inside I tried to go back to sleep but I couldn't, no matter how hard I tried, sleep would not come, so I got up and made myself coffee. I just sat on the couch drinking my coffee staring at the blank TV screen. I couldn't get the images out of my head. The screeching tyres, the smashing glass and the sound of metal crunching. The look of the mangled car, and the body laying 3 metres ahead of the car. The unconscious, bleeding body. Still and unmoving, barely alive. He looked so familiar, but I wouldn't be able to tell who it was even if I wanted to, there was so much blood covering his face. I just sat there feeling numb. I closed my eyes trying to get rid of the images that kept racing across my mind.

I opened my eyes and my eyes and looked at the clock above the TV, and realised I had fallen asleep. It was now 4 in the afternoon and I couldn't be bothered moving from my spot on the couch. I tried to grab the remote from the coffee table in front of me, but it was just a tiny bit too far away and I reached out a little further then I should have and toppled into a heap on the lounge room floor. I reached up, grabbed the remote and climbed back onto the couch. As I flicked on the TV I instantly regretted it. The news was on, and they were reported this morning's accident. In the background I could see myself talking to a police officer, and I freaked out a little, because if any of my friends saw this, they would be calling me really soon to ask what happened.

"The young man who was driving the vehicle is in a serious but stable condition." The news reporter concluded. At least the guys alright I guess, I must have done something right. I got up and made myself another coffee, preparing myself for my phone to ring, and it did ring, but it wasn't who I expected.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I answered my phone without looking at the caller ID and I was surprised to hear sister talking.

"What the hell happened!" she yelled into my ear.

"Jesus! What do you want to do, make me go deaf? And nothing happened." I yelled back louder then she had, making her drop her phone.

"It can't have been nothing. You looked like death, and it was on the news. That's pretty serious." She replied calmly this time, once again taking me by surprise with her sudden change of attitude. I was curious as to why she all of a sudden cared what happened to me, I mean, I haven't seen her for over a year. She never calls, and she didn't even take time out of her 'busy' life to call or message me on my 18th birthday 2 weeks ago.

"I think that it being 3am and really cold outside may have contributed to me looking like death. Why have you all of a sudden taken interest in me again? I thought you hated our family. I'm not really in the mood to talk to you right now, I'm kind of home alone." I said with venom lacing my words before hanging up the phone and making myself yet another coffee. At this rate, we wouldn't have any coffee left by tomorrow, and I'm too lazy to go and buy more.

I was on the couch watching the latest episode of doctor who, trying to push the memory of this morning from my mind when The Dilemma by You Me At Six started blasting from my phone, making me jump, and once again fall off the couch. I jumped up and grabbed my phone, this time I didn't need to check who was calling me, because I knew it was one of my friends, Mickayla.

"Holy shit are you watching this!" I yelled knowing she knew what I was talking about.

"Yes, it's crazy! What the hell is with the daleks this time? They bloody changed them again! But, that is not why I called." I froze, shit, she would have seen about the crash as well, I mean it's not really a big deal; I wasn't involved, I just happened to be in the background when they were filming for the news. In my pyjamas. At 3 am. I was not normally liking this.

"Oh, yeah the daleks are so annoying, I think they should kill them off, they just keep coming back!" I was trying to avoid the fact that she hadn't called to talk about doctor who. She only calls during an episode if she wants to discuss it, or something is really bothering her that has nothing to do with the show. She has never even called me about something non doctor who related, because everything can usually wait until we get the chance to see each other again.

"Yeah, I know, you've been saying that since we were in year 10. But that's not what I want to talk about. Mum told me to call you because we saw you on the news earlier. I can't believe you were awake before 10! And you went outside in you PJ's. You never do that! What happened?" she was laughing as she spoke, making me feel less worried, and I started laughing too, because I couldn't help myself, it was kind of funny that I was awake and outside before ten, without the aid of coffee.

"Oh, nothing really. Some drunk driver hit the tree across the road and ended up outside of the car. The crash woke me up and I thought I would be nice and call for help, because no one else would, you know how my neighbours are, something interesting happens and they stand around watching, expecting someone to help out. They are just nosey, and arrogant." I wasn't laughing now, I was once again trying to push the image of the car and person from my mind, I was also annoyed that when I was frantically running around trying to help this random stranger that no one thought to give me a hand, they just stood around watching, and I swear I heard people whispering and laughing at the fact that I was wearing my pyjamas.

"Shit! Was it bad? Are you okay? Did you sleep? Oh my god you didn't….with your arm…did you?" shit, I forgot she knew about that. I all of a sudden started feeling really tired, and I was finding it difficult to keep my eyes open.

"Yeah, it was pretty bad, the car was messed up and the guy was covered in so much blood, I am fine, why wouldn't I be? I wasn't involved in the crash or anything, but it was really freaking cold out there this morning! Um I didn't really get much sleep, but I wasn't feeling really tired, and I guess that was a bad idea because I am so tired I'm about to pass out. And no, of course I didn't. I have no reason to, but my sister called me today." I rushed through a yawn I turned the TV off and walked up to my room, (which was painted black after a lot of begging from me) the walls were covered in posters and photos of me and my friends from when I was at boarding school. We were planning on moving to London in a couple of months after 2 years of saving up, and a little help from all of our parents. She wasn't talking.

"Hello, you still there? I'd better go, I'm really tired and I need to get up early tomorrow to buy more coffee because we have run out, and you know how I get without coffee." I waited for her to reply, and I was waiting for about a minute until I finally got a response.

"She called you? Your sister, as in Samantha, the one who hasn't even tried to contact you in over a year?" Yep, and she was just as bitchy and annoying as ever. Not thinking about others or how they are feeling, but about how she looks, pretending to be nice, and caring. I was telling myself to say this, but I knew it would be a bad idea, Mickayla already knew how much I hated my sister, and so it wouldn't really do much to rant about her more.

"Yeah, she did. She saw the news as well, but you know it's no big deal. She didn't even acknowledge that she missed my birthday 2 weeks ago. I kind of think she doesn't even know I'm 18." I was laughing, because it's true, she probably doesn't know that I'm 18. She probably thinks she hasn't missed my birthday, even though it is 2 days after hers, and it has been like that for 18 years.

"Oh, so she didn't yell at you or something?" no, but she wanted to, I could tell. I wasn't going to say that either, because I was tired and I wanted to be left alone for a while.

"Nah, hey, I'm really tired, so I'm going to go to bed now, because I woke up way too early this morning I could probably sleep for like a week or something, you know how it is," I laughed.

"Yeah, good point. G'night," Mickayla replied laughing before hanging up. Sighing, I threw my phone onto my bedside table and crawling into bed, still in my PJ's from this morning. I fell asleep thinking of how I couldn't wait to get out of Australia, to somewhere colder. But just before I drifted off into my lovely and peaceful land of sleep I saw the car crash guy again, this time in the image I saw it was more clear that he looked familiar and I couldn't think of who he was or where I had seen him.


	3. Chapter 3 Josh's POV

Josh's POV

It was dark, and cold, and there was sticking stuff, which I presumed was blood running down my face and pooling around my head. It was quiet and I was in pain, so much pain. I was about to close my eyes when I heard someone frantically speaking, and I guessed they must have been on the phone because they were answering questions that I didn't hear. My eyes were just about closed when I saw someone looking at me. Inspecting me, she was beautiful. Dark hair and pale skin, and eyes that were the colour of melted chocolate, but they looked pain, like she was scared, I didn't like seeing such a beautiful girl looking scared so I closed my eyes, and all of the noises stopped, her talking and the sound of the ever growing chatter of what I thought to be people watching the scene. Everything was black.

I could hear talking, so I slowly opened my eyes, only to shut them really face and wince in pain as my eyeballs were almost burnt out by the brightness of the light above me. It was like when you leave the brightness up on your phone and you try to read a message in the middle of the night. I slowly opened my eyes again, and it took a while for me to realise where I was. I looked to my right to see my best friend, and band mate max sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed. I was going to try and speak, but I realise there was absolutely no moisture in my mouth and my voice would come out hoarse and quiet, making me sound like I was ill. It looked like max had been crying. Shit. Was it that bad? Or had something happened at home while I was out? He looked up and saw me looking at him and he smiled like a lunatic. He looked kind of like a mix between the joker from batman and a hedgehog with his messy hair.

"Oh my god! You're awake!" he cried, while holding his slightly creepy and over happy grin.

"Yeah, I am. What the fuck happened man? How long have I been out?" I was kind of worried, what if they had to cancel shows because of this? We were supposed to be doing a show here in Perth soon, the last show of the tour. It was going to be the biggest, because we haven't played a full show here yet, we've only played with festivals.

"Ah shit, it was probably, like, 2 weeks? I don't know, I was kinda not really keeping track, we were so worried man. They said that there was a chance you were going to make it, but you're awake now!" he looked sad, and I felt sad. I missed the show, they had to cancel, or postpone, and surely we could reschedule it for before we head back home.

"Can we still do the show? Before we go back? We've never really properly played here, so I mean it would be nice," I trailed off because I realise I was rambling and I wasn't really making any sense to myself, let alone max.

"I think we can. It depends on when you're going to be let out of here, I mean you look a right mess, they might let you out for fear of scaring someone to death," max laughed at his own joke, and I would have laughed to, if it hadn't hurt me so much. Max left the room to tell the others and a doctor that I was awake, and my thoughts started to drift to the face of the nameless girl who called for help. I needed to find out who she was. I needed to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It had been 2 weeks since that car crash that happened out side of my house at 3 in the morning. A lot of people who I didn't really talk to much at school have been messaging me and asking me what happened, or "who was that guy that was, like, driving that car that, like, crashed outside of your house, like, 2 weeks ago?" and it was really irritating. The people who had been trying to talk to me the most were the ones who teased and ridiculed me during high school. They are the ones who called me "emo" and they are the ones who always went out of their way to call me fat or ugly or some other uninventive name that I was called multiple times during a day.

I was going to meet up with my best friend Laura at our favourite coffee shop in the city. Even though Laura doesn't drink coffee, it was our favourite, because apparently they made really good hot chocolate, and the coffee is amazing, but it's mainly our favourite place to meet up because it's opposite JB HI-FI where our friend Sarah currently works. I never really like going into JB HI-FI because there is always so much that I want to get, and I don't want to waste too much money, because we're moving in a month. And that is going to cost a lot. But there are so many lenses and filters that I need (want) for my camera, and not to mention all of the cd's. There are so many cd's there that I would have to spend all of my savings to get every one of the ones I want. But don't have any more room for new cd's in my bedroom. I ordered my coffee and I sat down to wait for Laura. She was always late, and 15 minutes after she was supposed to be here and I was already half way through my third coffee she walked in the door, but as she sat down my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID out of habit over the past 2 weeks because I didn't want to talk to my sister and I saw that it was a number that wasn't saved, and I didn't recognise it.

"Hello, Scarlett Jones speaking," I answered as politely and kindly as I could. Talking sweetly, like I was a "normal" person who didn't look the way I do. People were always surprised to see me after speaking with me on the phone, my dark hair, and my pale face, eyes always rimmed with a layer of eyeliner, and my lip piercing. It was always amusing to see people's reactions to my appearance, only because I know people who have way more piercings, or even totally crazy hair.

"Hello Scarlett, I'm calling from the Royal Perth Hospital, and I would just like to check that it was you who called for an ambulance 2 weeks ago to the scene of a car accident?" I shivered; I didn't want to talk about that accident. People were just starting to leave me alone about it. What could they possibly want now? Why hadn't they called me 2 weeks ago, closer to when the accident was?

"Yes that is I. how may I help you?" I put on my mock office person voice. Laura was just looking at me trying to contain her laughter, because she knows I only do that when I'm really annoyed with someone so that I can calm down. I have a tendency to yell at people over the phone, even when I am in a public place like this café.

"Well, the driver of the car has woken from the coma that he was in and apparently he would like to contact you to thank you. I'm just asking your permission to give him your phone number, so he can call you?" she said this as a question, but I could tell by the tone of voice that she was keeping information about this from me. Even if I said no to her giving this stranger my number she probably would. She sounded like the kind of snobby person who doesn't like people. And this made me question why she would want to work as the receptionist for a hospital, and I came to the conclusion she likes the idea of people suffering, and she is some kind of creepy witch lady who laughs at people when they are in pain. I know a few people like that.

"Well, I was going to say no, but I get this feeling that you are going to or you have already given this man my phone number, so do as you like miss snobby reception lady. I do not care at this point in time. If this man is a creepy stalker I will blame it on you. Thank you and good day." I said in a false British accent and hung up. As soon as I put my phone on the table calmly and looked slowly up at my friend I lost it. I couldn't hold it in any longer and I just laughed. I laughed so much I had tears in my eyes, and I could see that there were people looking at me like I was some kind of lunatic. Laura was laughing to and it took us a while to stop laughing and catch our breath.

"Oh my god! What the hell was that all about? Thank you and good day!" she laughed mocking me, and I couldn't but laugh again, I was trying to catch my breath before I spoke again.

"that was some bitch from the hospital and she was calling to ask my permission to give my number to a random stranger whom I have never met, because he apparently would like to contact me to say thank you for calling for help and not leaving him on the side of the road metres from his mangled car 2 weeks ago." I said still laughing. I couldn't help it. I know I shouldn't be laughing, but it was funny to me. And like I said before, what if this guy turns out to be a stalker creep and I have to put up with him for the next month until I move to London with my friends? It was a scary thought.

"Really? She just asked if she was able to give this guy your number, and you said yes. What the fuck scar? Are you crazy women!" she asked incredulous, yelling that last part, making me laugh again.

"I probably am, but we're leaving soon, so what harm can be done, I won't have this number for much longer. And this lady sounded like she was the kind of person who just go ahead and give the guy my number anyway, so why not say yes? If he starts being all creepy I can just block his number." I was laughing again at Laura's face, because she looked incredibly shocked, and scared, and excited all at the same time, while she was staring at something behind me.

"Hello, earth to Laura! Whatever is behind me cannot be more interesting then me just giving my phone number to a complete stranger who could be a creepy stalker!" I called to her, waving my hand in her face laughing at her.

"b..b..b..b….daaa…" she started stuttering gibberish, oh dear this can't be good. I turned around to see what she was looking at and I found myself looking directly into the eyes of Dan Flint. The drummer from You Me At Six. I quickly turned and shook Laura's shoulders, taking her out of her trance like state.

"Stop being an idiot. I think you should go and get me another coffee and talk to him," I winked at her as I pushed her out of her seat. A huge grin spread across her face as she walked over to get me more coffee.

After about five minutes she hadn't come back and I'd wondered whether or not she was talking to Dan. I turned to look behind me, to see that she was walking back with Dan behind her, and my cup of coffee. I smiled; thank god she remembered the coffee!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As Laura reached the table I saw that the coffee she was holding was large. And it took a while for me to realise that it was in a take away cup.

"Oh my god! You got me a large coffee! Are we going somewhere?" I said enthusiastically eying the cup in her hand. She passed it to me and I sipped it greedily.

"Yes we are. And I know 'thank you Laura so much this is the best coffee ever, I love you, you are the greatest' I know, you don't need to tell me" she said with a smirk and I almost fell into another fit of laughter but I contained myself, Sort of, Dan was standing behind her laughing.

"Hello there person I have never met who is standing behind the greatest person alive," I said trying to be posh but laughing as soon as I finished. He just started laughing more before introducing himself, not that he needed to; I already knew who he was.

"Hi there, I'm Dan." He said smirking, obviously trying to control his laughter.

"Well hello Dan, I am Scarlett, Laura's best friend who told her to talk to you, and now here you are standing awkwardly behind her, when you could be a part of the group." I replied, also smirking, he gave me a funny look before stepping forward and joining our small circle.

"Well, Scar, Dan has asked me if I would show him around a bit. Would you like to join us?" she asked giving me her "I think you should shut up so we can leave" look.

"Yeah, sure! Where are we taking him to see? There's not much here," I said trying to think of places that could be kind of interesting for him.

"I was thinking we could walk around here for a bit. I need to go into JV's and get a couple of shirts for my cousins birthday and then I was thinking we could down to adventure world, obviously going past your place to get our stuff first?" she said her idea, making it a question, to see if we liked the plan.

"Oh, that sounds good. I could ask the guys to meet us at adventure world; I think they were planning on going there sometime!" Dan said excitedly

"YAY! ADVENTURE WORLD!" I yelled, earning us some funny looks from other people in the café. I grabbed Laura's arm and we quickly rushed out into the street.

"What are you going to get your cousin? Coz I need to get some stuff from JV's as well." I said dragging them both towards the ally way that the shop was in.

"Oh, I was going to get her a new BVB shirt and a poster. And I need to get myself a few new shirts. And what the hell do you need from there. You have almost every band shirt possible!" she laughed at me. I still had a whole bunch of band shirts I needed.

"oh there are these iron maiden and Metallica shirts that Jake said he would let me have for half price because whenever I go in there I only have enough money for one and I can't choose which one I want to get first," I said grinning, because now I could finally get these shirts I've been wanting since my birthday last month.

"oh yeah, I remember you saying something about that," she trailed off and looked at something in front of her I looked ahead and I didn't see anything interesting so I turned to Dan who was smiling to himself, he looked and me and his smile grew wider.

"You like iron maiden and Metallica?" he asked me with a surprised but happy expression. I laughed at him. Of course I like them, who does he think I am, some idiot who doesn't listen to decent music?

"Um, yeah. How can you not like them! They are the greatest." I said just as we turned into the ally and reached the door to the shop. He just smiled at me as we walked up the stairs. I walked into the shop to see my friend Brooke was sitting next to my cousin who ran the shop. I haven't seen her in ages!

"BROOKE! Oh my god! You're back!" I yelled and ran up to her, pulling her into a bone crushing hug and making her fall off her chair, and I fell onto the floor because I was laughing so much.

"Scar, what the hell was that for, we're not in computing class anymore, no more pushing me off chairs!" she yelled through her laughter and I just laughed more at the memory of me pushing her off a chair so I could write my mock accident report about her.

"So? Doesn't mean I can't push you off a chair for missing my 18th! Where the hell were you anyway?" I laughed at her when I saw the look on her face.

"Holy shit! I'm so sorry! I was in Melbourne for ages because my dad was being an arse and he wouldn't let me leave. I can't believe you're 18!" she squealed the last part making my ears hurt.

"Jesus Brooke. Settle a little. What are you doing here? Did Jake finally give you that job just before we leave because he's an idiot?" I said the last part glaring at Jake.

"Oh shit! You're moving soon aren't you? Shit, I'm sorry scar. I forgot. Did you come to finally get those shirts?" he said grinning. I know what his plan is. He is one of the people who don't want us to leave, so he was trying everything he could to get us to stay.

"Really? You gave her the job to get us to stay? You're an idiot. Yeah, I did come to get the shirts. And Laura needs to get some stuff for her cousin's birthday. We still have a month here; you should out with us more. I'm gonna miss you!" I said laughing before hugging him and almost making him fall on his arse. As Jake turned to get my shirts someone whispered I my ear making me jump.

"This place is rad. Do you wanna introduce me to your friend? She's real pretty." I turned to see Dan grinning at me. Oh my god, he thinks Brooke is pretty. That is so cute! I laughed at him.

"Sure. Brooke come here please." She walked over and looked kind of scared, it may have been that I had an evil smile spread across my face. "This is Dan. He thinks you're pretty. Dan her name is Brooke." I said grinning and walking over to where my cousin and Laura were talking about something I don't care too much about.

I looked over at Brooke and Dan to see they were both laughing and having a good time and I smiled to myself. Finally something was going right.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

When we finally left the shop, Brooke now with us, we went to my house to get our bathers and towels and stuff. When I pulled into the drive way Brooke and Laura both rushed out of the car to get into the house first, which they both should have known was pointless because I have the key. I turned the car off and walked slowly to the door were they were waiting like excited puppies. Once the door was open, which was a lot more difficult than usual because my two friends kept pushing me and shoving me into the door to get me to hurry up, they rushed inside and up the stairs to the spare room where they kept some clothes for emergencies, which I guess to them this was. I wasn't too excited, I hadn't been to Adventure World in ages, but wasn't as excited as I should have been. I was tired, and I was starting to worry about this stranger. The one who I saved. Who now had my phone number. I was feeling sick. I don't know why, it might be because I pictured the scene again, all of that blood. I'm usually not that bad with blood, it doesn't faze me. But there was just so much that night, and he looked so pale. The car, it as a wreck, and I still cannot believe the guy actually survived. A sudden wave of nausea washed over me and I rushed to the bathroom to throw up. I decided that I wasn't going to go with my friends, and I wanted to spend the rest of the day in my bed, sleeping, or at least trying to.

"Laura, I don't think I want to go. I feel sick. I'll just stay here, you can take my car." I called out while walking down the stairs into the kitchen to make myself yet another coffee. Once my friends had left, I showered and changed into more comfortable clothes. I climbed into bed and instantly fell asleep, even though it was only 1 in the afternoon.

I was woken by the sound of a door slamming. I looked at my phone to see the time. 6pm. I also noticed I had a missed call and a text, both from a number I didn't recognise. I opened the message to see whether it was worth reading or not. It was a long message. But I was intrigued once I read the first sentence, so I read the whole thing.

"_Hey, um, I tried calling you, but obviously you didn't answer, so I thought I would send you a message and try to call you again later, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for calling for help. Thank you for not being like the others and actually doing something. Thank you for coming outside of your house at 3 in the morning. Thank you for saving my life, because without your help I probably would be dead right now, but I'm not, and that is all thanks to you. How are you though? Are you okay?"_

Wow. I almost cried reading that. It's true though. No one else was going to help, so really I had no choice. I was about to text back when Laura burst into my room looking excited.

"Get up! Get up! We're going out!" she yelled at me before leaving my room again. I rolled out of bed and stumble down the stairs to find that the lounge room was full of people who I had never me. But I knew exactly who they were.

"Laura, where are we going?" I asked dragging her out of the room while the group of guys stared at me curiously. I was starting to feel very self-conscious.

"We are going out. Now go and get dressed!" she tried to push me up the stairs but I stood my ground and refused to move.

"I think I understand that we are going out. But I need to know where we are going so I can get dressed." I said with a smug look on my face. She dragged me up the stairs and walked into my room and began going through my clothes. She picked out all of my minimal dresses. Shit, she's going to make me wear a dress. She picked out a particularly short one that I had only worn once and that was to a night club, which I hated.

"No way. I am not wearing that. It's too short. I can't wear short dresses, my legs are fat!" I tried to protest but she gave me a look which told me to do as I was told and get dressed. She left as I was putting the dress on, and she came back five minutes later, in a dress that was slightly longer than mine and she sat me down in front of my mirror and started doing my hair before I could protest. She straightened it, and slightly curled my fringe and a bit at the front. I did my own makeup, so I could make it as minimal as possible, with a bit of foundation and I rimmed my eyes with eyeliner. She looked at me smiled and walked out. I hated her for this. I really did not like going out. And it was always worse when I had no idea where we were going.

I walked back into the lounge room and sat down so I could put my shoes on. I was once again getting stares from everyone, only this time they weren't confused, they were surprised, and I saw a couple of mouths drop, which in my opinion is not good.

"Um, hi." I said awkwardly waving before getting up and walking back out of the room and into the kitchen to grab a glass of water. I walked back into the lounge room and all of them started looking at me again.

"Hi again. Is there a reason you are all staring?" I asked getting slightly annoyed. As I said this Laura walked in looking way better than me, but they all kept staring at me, except for Matt, his eyes went to Laura and they stayed there. It was actually quite amusing. None of them were talking.

"Anyway, I'm Scarlett and you are all in my house. Why?" they remained silent, still staring. Seriously, it was getting a little weird.

"Hello? Is anybody actually here or am I going insane again, shit I probably forgot to take my pills!" I said about to walk out to see if they reacted to that and it was really funny.

"Wait, you're insane? Shit we're in some insane chick's house!" Chris said looking genuinely worried. I laughed at them, they all looked really scared and they stopped staring.

"I'm not insane. I was joking, to get you to stop looking at me. And it worked pretty good." I said grinning. They looked like they were ready to kill someone. Did I say something? Oh well. At least they weren't staring anymore.

"I'm Chris, that's Matt, and Max is over there and I think you've already met Dan?" Chris pointed at all of the guys smiling at me. I was a little confused, why was Josh not with them? Surely he can't have still been sick?

"Nice to meet you. But where's Josh, I thought you would all be here?" I smiled kindly while asking my question, trying my best not to sound disappointed.

"Oh, he's sick, couldn't make it. Are we ready to go?" Dan said quickly. Like he was hiding something, and they all looked slightly uncomfortable when I brought up the fact that he wasn't here.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

2 hours later and I was ready to go home. I'm not a very sociable person, and all of my friends know that. I spent most of the past 2 hours on my phone playing Tetris. I was bored and I was still feeling kind of sick. I didn't want to be here, so I left.

"Hey, um, I think I'm going to go home. I'm not feeling so great." No one was paying attention though so I just left. I got on the train to the station closest to my house and walked the rest of the way home. It was dark and it was starting to get a little cold, as it usually does in April. I walked as fast as I could in the shoes that I was wearing, so I could get out of the cold quicker, and so I could get home sooner. I am a very paranoid person, when I am on my own walking in the dark. So the sooner I got home the better.

I was relieved when I reached the front steps of my house and I rushed to get the door unlocked and open. Once I was inside I locked the door behind me and went straight upstairs to bed even though it was only 9pm. I was woken by loud voices coming from downstairs; I checked my phone to see I had 10 missed calls. And a whole bunch of messages. I looked at the time and saw that I had only been asleep for about an hour. I decided I should go downstairs to see what was going on.

"Shit, where the fuck did she go?" I heard Brooke yell just as I walked into the room, her back was turned to me so she didn't see the confused look I was giving her, but she didn't need to, because the look on everyone else's faces when they saw me was relief. She turned around and saw me, she ran up to hug me but before she did she slapped me. What the hell was that for?

"Why the hell did you slap me?" I yelled at her, stepping back as I said it.

"You left and you didn't tell us. You just got up and left and we were so worried." She yelled back. Well they can't have been that worried if I had been gone for over an hour.

"Really? I told you I was leaving, but no one was really paying attention. And how long have you been so worried about me for?" I asked, getting ever so slightly angry because I told them I was leaving, and they were so engrossed in each other and the members of You Me At Six that they didn't even have time to notice when their friend left.

"We've been looking for you since 10!" she yelled, ignoring the fact that I had just mentioned that I told them where I was going. Since 10? Really, they only just noticed half an hour ago? It takes about that long to get back here from where we were.

"Well, I have been asleep, here, in my bed, since 9. So you really can't have been that worried can you?" I said before trying to leave the room, but she stopped me.

"you mean you left at 8:30?" she looked shocked, ha, sometimes I hated that no one pays attention to me, but most of the time I was okay with it. This was one of those few times that I hated though. They hadn't noticed that I was gone until an hour and a half after I left, what if someone had actually been following me and did something, they wouldn't find me until it was too late, or they wouldn't find me at all, because an hour and a half is a fairly long time.

"Yeah, I did. Do you mind keeping it down a little? I was trying to sleep when you guys barged through the front door making enough noise to wake the god damn dinosaurs!" I called this out to Brooke as I climbed the stairs to go back to bed.

I woke to the sound of my phone ringing, and instantly knew it was an unknown number because my phone was playing Famous Last Words by My Chemical Romance.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hello?" I answered, sounding like I was about to fall back asleep.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did I wake you?" replied the unfamiliar voice. He had a British accent. Who the fuck was calling me?

"No, it's okay, it's probably about time I woke up anyway, it's after 12." I said as I got out of bed and walked down stairs into the kitchen. No one was here because I made them all leave and I got the spare key from outside they couldn't get in.

"Oh okay then. I was just calling to say thanks I'm not sure if you got my text or not, but I texted you yesterday, and um, yeah, thanks," he spoke really fast, like he was nervous and unsure about what he was saying, and it took me a moment to figure out what he was talking about.

"Oh! You're that guy, who um, the, um, accident!" I muttered trying to think of things to say. Wow, I'm really terrible at this.

"Yep, that would be me. Are you okay? I heard that you seemed pretty shaken…" he said trailing off, like he was thinking about something different to what he was saying. Yeah, I was shaken, and I still am, there was so much blood. And no one was helping me, they were all just watching. But I wasn't going to tell him that.

"I'm fine, it was nothing really. Pretty bad timing though right?" I nervously laughed at my own joke. He did too, but I could tell that he saw through my lie, I'm not very good at lying, and if I was going to make up a good lie, I had to think about it before hand, and I didn't have time to think up of a convincing way of saying that the scene hadn't shaken me up a little.

"I can tell that's a lie. But I'm not going to push you into telling me stuff. I don't know you, but I think we should keep in touch." He sounded like he was smiling as he spoke, but it was hard to tell because his voice was so quiet and hoarse.

"Yeah, I guess we could. How bad are you injury wise?" I was actually curious as to how bad his injuries were, because he looked a mess on the night of the accident.

"eh, not too bad really, just a couple of broken bones, a bit of internal bleeding that they fixed up straight away, um and a rather large gash on the back of my head where it hit the pavement." He laughed at the last bit, and I did too. Yeah, it wasn't really funny, but I laughed because it was making light of such a dark situation.

"Yeah, shit, you lost a lot of blood!" he did. I remembered then that I was supposed to be meeting up with Mickayla and Sarah.

"Yeah, I did…" he sounded distant again. I really liked talking to this guy. He was nice, but right now I had to get ready, Mickayla and Sarah are both very impatient people.

"Well, it was nice talking to you, thank you for calling, but I have to go. Maybe we could talk again sometime?" I took huge sip of my coffee and burnt my tongue as I said this, probably making myself sound like an idiot.

"Yeah, it was nice talking to you to. Maybe we should. Bye." He said before hanging up, not even giving me a chance to say anything else, which was okay because I really needed to get dressed and leave, I was already late and if I was anymore late I would probably get eaten alive!


	9. Chapter 9 Josh's POV

Chapter 9

Josh's POV

I was bored. Sitting in a hospital bed all day is not fun. And I was on my own because all of my friends and band mates decided to go to adventure world or something with a couple of girls that Dan met this morning. But I couldn't stop thinking about the girl who helped me. I managed to get one of the hospital staff to give me her number this morning, but I couldn't think of anything to say to her when they gave it to me, and then I fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about 4 in the afternoon and I decided I would call the girl who saved me. I dialled the number which was written on a piece of paper on the table next to my bed. It rang, and it rang and it rang until finally someone started talking.

"Hello?" the voice asked before a pause and I was about to start talking when the voice spoke again.

"I'm actually not available right now, chances are I am sleeping or I have left my phone somewhere again, if I can be bothered later I will maybe call you back, if I think you're worth it, otherwise you'll probably just get a text." And it beeped. I sighed and hung up before typing a message to send. Which was harder than I thought, and I actually managed to ramble in a text.

"_Hey, um, I tried calling you, but obviously you didn't answer, so I thought I would send you a message and try to call you again later, I wanted to say thank you. Thank you for calling for help. Thank you for not being like the others and actually doing something. Thank you for coming outside of your house at 3 in the morning. Thank you for saving my life, because without your help I probably would be dead right now, but I'm not, and that is all thanks to you. How are you though? Are you okay?"_

I sent the text and put my phone down. I wasn't going to wait for a reply, because obviously she wasn't near her phone.

I was told today that I can leave the hospital soon, but I can't travel long distance for another couple of weeks. This means we have to postpone our whole tour of the UK. because I'm still stuck in this hospital bed I thought I would try and call this girl again, because she didn't reply to my text, and I want to know if she is okay, Dan said that there was some footage off her on the news when they reported the accident, and she looked pretty shaken. I was stupid, and I shouldn't have been driving at 3am, but I had to get away for a bit. I didn't want to drink too much but when everyone else is drinking I think I'm ruining their fun by not joining in, so I left for a while, and I was tired and veered off the road, and stupid me wasn't wearing a seatbelt.

She answered on the third ring, and I instantly felt bad because it sounded like she had just woken.

"Hello?" she spoke, sounding half asleep and kind of unwell. Shit, I feel so bad.

"Oh, I am so sorry, did I wake you?" I asked, unsure whether or not I should just say I got the wrong number and just call back later.

"no, it's okay, it's probably about time I woke up anyway, it's after 12," she replied before I had the chance to say anything else, and it being after 12 doesn't make me feel any less annoyed with myself for waking her up.

We had a short conversation before she said she had to leave and Max walked into the room. I said goodbye and hung up quickly, before he could notice that I was on the phone.

"Hey man! I get out of this bed soon!" I said to him grinning as he sat down in the chair next to my bed. He smiled.

"Really? That's great, I can't wait to finally go home." He was smiling but something was wrong, he wasn't _happy_.

"What's wrong Max? You seem kind of distant." I looked at him, and as I said this he looked away. Maybe he met a girl and he's upset because he's leaving soon? Hmmm.

"Well, I met this girl yesterday…" he started, oh yeah, how good am I. I knew it was about a girl. Ha. "And I don't know if she likes me or not…she's really pretty, and super nice, but, I don't know man, it's just so frustrating." He was running his fingers through his and rubbing his eyes, like he was anxious.

"Well, you know how to find out if this girl likes you?" I questioned, and without waiting for him to reply I said "Ask her you twat. Go and meet up with her at some coffee place and tell her you like her. That is the easiest way. Go on! Off you go!" he got up and made to leave but he stopped.

"Aren't you bored?" yes, I am very bored, but that is not stopping you Max. Idiot. I'm not going to tell him I'm bored, I'm not stupid.

"Nah I'm fine. Just going to play Draw something on my phone, now leave!" I tried to make to last bit as dramatic as possible, but that kind of failed because I'm still in a fair bit of pain and it hurt. Max just laughed at me and left. Now I'm bored again. Great.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Nice of you to finally join us!" Mickayla exclaimed as I sat down with them. I was so late and I felt really bad.

"I am so sorry; I only woke up half an hour ago!" I was laughing at the look on Mickayla's face, she was trying to look scary, she was always able to scare people, but she could never scare me. (AN: yeah, that's right Mickayla. I know you're reading this; I'm not scared of you! :P)Sarah was laughing to and Mickayla was just glaring at us until she cracked and started laughing as well, we were getting some pretty strange looks because we were laughing so much, and we almost got kicked out of the café.

"Um, we kind of ordered before you got here, so we just got you a coffee and some Oreo cupcake thing Mickayla said you would like." Sarah tried to say without laughing. It's hard to not laugh when you have been laughing for almost 5 minutes straight. I love my friends. Sometimes they can be a pain, but they know how much I love Oreo's and that makes up for it. Because now I get Oreo's in a cupcake!

"Ooooh, thank you! I love Oreo's!" I said grinning at Sarah.

"So, who woke you up? I mean whenever you sleep in past 11 you sleep in until at least 1." Mickayla asked looking at me expectantly. Should I tell them about the phone call? I wanted to tell someone, and we are moving halfway across the world together in a week, so I thought I may as well tell them.

"You know that car accident that happened a few weeks ago?" they nodded so I continued, thankful that they remembered and I didn't have to explain it all again. "Well, the guy that was in that accident got my number from the hospital staff and he called me," I said trailing off, hoping that they would just nod and leave it at that. But they didn't.

"Really? What the hell did he want?" Sarah said, her voice rising, which got us a few glares from people sitting around us.

"He was just calling to say thank you." I shrugged it off, it was nothing more. Just to say thank you. Although it would be nice to have someone who seemed as nice as he did for a friend. Who am I kidding though? No one really wants to be my friend. And I like having my small group.

"Why though? He didn't need to, it's not like you saved his life or anything." She stated. And it made me think how much did she actually know? Does she know that I was the only one helping before the ambulance arrived?

"Well, I kind of did. If I hadn't called, no one would have. Everyone was just standing and watching like it was entertaining to see someone lying on the ground dying. But no, he didn't need to say thanks. Because calling for help in a situation like that is just common sense." I retorted. Yeah so what I wasn't the one to give him the medical treatment; I called for help, which is still important, because if no one had called for help he would be dead. But he's not.

We spent the rest of the afternoon talking, because I hadn't seen either of them in such a long time. I was going to go out to dinner with them, but once I got home I realised I was too lazy so I called to cancel. I got ready for bed and sat down in front of the TV to watch anything that looked interesting, which was nothing. I decided I would watch a movie instead and put the 1987 batman movie into the player. I hadn't watched this movie for a while. Just before the movie ended, my phone rang. Earlier today I set a certain ringtone to the number, so I knew who it was. I wanted to talk to him again, but I didn't know what I wanted to say, he just seemed like a really nice guy and I would like to meet him, and get to know him a bit, but I was still puzzled. It was the guy from the crash. Why was he calling again?


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Hello?" I questioned, why was he calling again? I had already spoken to him this morning and he didn't need to say thank you again, he didn't even need to say it the first time.

"Um, hey," he sounded awkward and shy, like he didn't know what he was supposed to say.

"What's up?" I asked through a yawn. It was almost midnight and I was tired, I really needed to go to bed because I had to start packing tomorrow.

"Oh, I um, was just wondering, because it was nice talking to you today, and I think you seem really lovely, I was wondering if you wanted to stay in touch? I don't know, this is pretty stupid really, I'm sorry for bothering you." I could hear him pull the phone away from his ear. He was going to hang up.

"No, wait!" I called down the phone hoping that he had heard me. I didn't even know what I was going to say, I just didn't want him to hang up. I mean of course I wanted to stay in touch with the guy, I mean, sure, I didn't know his name, or really anything about him, but he was so polite and much nicer than any of the guys I had ever really spoken to.

"Hmm?" he sort of questioned. Fuck, what am I doing!? I don't even know this guy!

"Uhm, well, I was just going to say that I would also like to keep in touch with you. I, uhm, I mean you seem like a great guy and I don't know, maybe, uhm after we've talked for a bit and gotten to know each other we could me up sometime?" I hesitated and stuttered as I spoke because I didn't know what I was saying, I don't know why I just said the things that I said. It was stupid of me. He's probably there in his hospital bed laughing at how pathetic I am. Oh god.

"That sounds like a great idea. But," oh shit, there was a but. Fuck, I'm such a screw up! "I don't actually live I Australia, and once I get out of this stupid hospital I'm going home with my friends, I'd be coming back eventually of course, but, you know, not for a long while." I couldn't help but feel sad, and I don't understand why, I mean I don't even know this person! He could be some creep for all I know! But I'm moving too, I had completely forgotten about that.

"Oh, yeah, of course, I'm moving out of the country like, next week anyway, it kind of slipped my mind for a minute, but we could still talk over the phone yeah?" I asked maybe too eagerly, but at this point I didn't care. I loved making new friends because it happened so rarely, no one really likes me.

"Yeah definitely! I should probably let you go, it's almost midnight, I should have just waited 'til the morning to call, I'm sorry." He said through a yawn, which made me feel ten times more tired than I actually was, or usually would have been at this time of night.

"No, its fine really, I was just finishing up watching a movie that I've seen more than enough times. Goodnight, I might text you or something, yeah?" I was way too into this keeping in touch thing, I should really be more careful, but I don't give a shit.

"Yeah, sure. Goodnight and all that." He laughed before I heard the tone telling me that the call was over. I decided I didn't want to go to bed yet, so I made myself a coffee and put the next Batman movie in the player, and curled up on the couch with my coffee and a blanket in case I ended up falling asleep.

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

I shot up from awkward position on the couch and looked at the clock on the wall opposite me, it was midday. Shit!

*BANG* "Open the fucking door women! You're so god damned lazy!" I heard Mickayla yell from the other side of the front door. Aww man, I am so screwed! We're supposed to be finishing off our packing today, because we leave on Monday next week. I haven't even really started. Good thing I'm not taking much. I can buy everything over there and just take the things I really need, like every single one of my band shirts and all of my hoodies and skinny leg jeans.

"I'm coming, geez, settle down!" I yelled "and please so kill me," I said quieter, but I know she heard me because when I opened the door she was laughing, but that could have also been because I had just woken up and generally my hair sticks out everywhere.

"I'm not going to kill you, but I really thing you should brush your hair because it looks like a birds nest," I laughed, because I knew she was right, so I walked into the kitchen with Mickayla following me and I switched on the coffee machine before going up to the bathroom to find my hair brush.

I had almost finished tackling the mess that was my hair when I heard a knock at the door. I ran down the stairs to answer it but Mickayla had beaten me to it.

"Who is it?" I asked from around the corner, I wasn't expecting to see anyone else today, just Mickayla. I wasn't really dressed for human interaction, and Mickayla had basically lived with me for three years, so she had already seen me looking like a troll on more than one occasion. Well, at least my hair was brushed.

"I don't know who it is scar, some random looking for you." She called out to me, great. Now I have to show myself. I stepped from behind the wall and saw Matt Barnes. Oh, what the hell is he doing here?!

"Can I help you?" I said as politely as possible.

"um, hey, I was wondering, I mean I know she doesn't live here, but you're her friend and I was wondering if you'd be able to help me contact Laura?" he said slowly rubbing his hand on the back of his neck nervously, before speaking so fast that I didn't catch what he had said.

"Sorry, what was that last bit? I didn't hear it, you were talking way too fast," I laughed gesturing fir him to step inside.

"Oh, um, I want to talk to Laura, but I didn't get her number the other day," he was looking at his feet, aww he looked so nervous! It's a shame they'll be going home soon, and we're all moving, making it almost impossible for us all to keep in contact.

"I can help you with that don't worry. Would you like a drink?" I walked into the kitchen and started making myself a cup of coffee, which really I needed soon or I would start to get pissy at everyone.

"No, thank you. What's with all the boxes?" I turned around to seeing him looking at all of the half pack boxes lying around the living room.

"Oh, we're leaving next week, my friends and I stupidly have only just started packing." I laughed, taking a sip of the warm drink in my hands. The warmth spread throughout my whole body, a nice feeling considering it was so unusually cold this morning.

"Now, Laura's number, where did I put my fucking phone?" putting my coffee on top of one of the sealed boxes I searched for my phone, I finally found it, in my pocket.

"there you go, Laura's number," I laughed handing him a piece of paper with the number scrawled on it with my messy hand writing, his face lit up "thank you!" he called after hugging me and running out the front door.

Now I can finally finish this stupid packing. Why does moving take so much effort?! I grabbed my coffee and downed the remainder before making myself another. Procrastination. I've always been bad at doing things; I can always find something to distract me. And then there was another knock at the door. Bloody hell, everyone just loves me today, of all days!

I opened the door with a smile that quickly disappeared when I saw my sister standing there in the door. She had not changed a single bit in the past two years.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"What the fuck are you doing here?" I didn't say hello, I wasn't going to be polite to her. She hadn't even tried to see me for two years, she just cut me out of her life, I would have been happy if I had never seen her again, and when she called the day of the accident I was shocked, and now she is here, standing in the door. It's not right.

"I came to see you before you leave. You know, you're moving to another country next week!" she said smiling and laughing. This is wrong, this is all wrong. What happened to the bitchy older sister that's always making me feel even worse about myself than I already do?

"No, really, what do you want. You haven't spoken to me in two years, what's changed your mind all of a sudden?" I spoke slowly, still not letting her in the house.

"I realised I was being a stupid bitch," her hesitation told me otherwise, she wants something. That's the only reason she is here, to leech of me again. To use me.

"Liar! What do you want? I'm not stupid,"

"Yes you are," ha, she hasn't changed a bit.

"I probably am, yeah, but I'm 18 and I'm moving out of the country next week, I'm not still leeching off dad because I can't get a job. I mean, at least I'm not as stupid as you. Please leave." I smiled sweetly at her before slamming the door. Locking it I turned away, happy that I was finally able to stand up for myself against my sister. But the memories of high school started coming back, the bad ones, the name calling, the pushing and shoving, it all came back and I needed it to go away, but the only thing I could think of to get my mind away from those things was something I hadn't done since I was 16. Something I swore I would never do again. I already had enough scars. I wasn't going to let one little run in with my sister get me back to that, I made myself another coffee, before sculling the hot liquid and pouring myself a shot of straight vodka. Its revolting stuff, but it's stronger than coffee, and I needed something strong.

_Hey, how was your day? X_

I smiled at the text I received as I was getting ready for bed after finally finishing my packing at 11pm. Mickayla had left at around 7 and said to me if I wasn't finished packing when she came around to check the next day she would burn all of my CD's. That made me work really fast and I didn't stop for anything until I was done. I was exhausted, and I was about ready to pass out, but the text kept me awake, I would stay up to text back until I couldn't hold my eyes open anymore.

_Pretty uneventful. Finished packing. And how was your day? X _

I decided not to tell him about my sister, he doesn't need to know about all that crap. I stayed up for another two hours texting him, until I was so tired that couldn't hold my eyes open any longer.

_It's been really nice chatting, but I'm about to pass out I am that tired. Talk later yeah? X_

I placed my phone on the bed side table before allowing my eyes to close, my phone buzzed on the table, indicating that I had a message, but I ignored it and was out almost instantly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Josh's POV

"_Goodnight x_" I sent before going to sleep and I suddenly remembered that I was leaving tomorrow, so I sent another text straight after.  
>"<em>Oh, and I'm getting let out of this place tomorrow, and we're flying back to London as soon as possible, so I might be unreachable for a couple of days. I'll text you when I get there or something, so you have my other number, I don't know. Bye x<em>"

After I sent the text I immediately regretted it, I mean, who the fuck is able to ramble on about who knows what in a text message?! Me, that's who!

"Joooooosh!" someone sang in my ear, I swatted them away with my hand and tried to go back to sleep.

"GET UP!" this time there was four people yelling at me "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!" they chanted as I pulled the pillow from under my head and hid underneath it.

"FUCK OFF!" that shut them up, I thought they were gone until I felt someone gently pull back the collar of my hospital gown, oh fuck! I jumped up, the machines I was connected to detached themselves from me and the heart monitor went wild. I probably looked crazy; I was trying to get the ice away from my back when a doctor rushed in, his worried expression quickly turned to anger when he saw me practically standing on the bed, jumping up and down.

"Mr Franceschi I think you're ready to leave," he said through clenched teeth, looking about ready to kill someone.

"I think I am too doctor, I think I've been ready to leave for a while now," I responded smugly, because it's true, I had been ready to leave about a week ago, but they wanted to keep me in longer to monitor me or some crap. hospitals are so dull!

"Well, I'll just sign your discharge papers and you can be on your way," he said while scribbling on a piece of paper, before handing it to me and walking out. I gathered my things and left with the guys, we headed straight for the airport, I was so excited about finally going home, but I couldn't help but feel some dread at never getting the chance to meet the girl who saved me, Scarlett, I don't think I ever told her my name either.

We were waiting at the airport for a few hours before our flight and I couldn't stop thinking about her and how I'd never meet her. I was still thinking about her when it was time to board the plane, and I hadn't said a word the whole time we were waiting. I think the others noticed, but they didn't say anything, so I continued not talking. It didn't bother me whether or not they asked what was wrong, either way I wouldn't tell them because they would think it stupid, Although Matt and Dan looked pretty down and kind of withdrawn as well. The flight felt longer then it usually does, I tried to sleep but I couldn't, my mind was too focused on Scarlett, the girl I would never meet.


End file.
